Changesbowie:David Bowie
Changesbowie is a compilation album by David Bowie, released in 1990 in the United States by Rykodisc and by EMI in the UK as part of Rykodisc's Bowie remastering program, to replace the deleted RCA Records compilations Changesonebowie and Changestwobowie. While the cover artwork was generally dismissed as amateurish ("a sixth-form cut 'n' paste collage", according to author David Buckley),[4] the collection made No. 1 in the UK, giving Bowie his first chart-topping album since Tonight in 1984.[5] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Changesbowie# hide *1 Track listing *2 Personnel *3 Charts **3.1 Album **3.2 Single *4 Certifications *5 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Changesbowie&action=edit&section=1 edit All songs written by David Bowie except as noted. #"Space Oddity" (from Space Oddity, 1969) – 5:16 #"Starman"* (from The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars, 1972) – 4:16 #"John, I'm Only Dancing" (from "John, I’m Only Dancing" single A-side, 1972) – 2:49 #"Changes" (from Hunky Dory, 1971) – 3:36 #"Ziggy Stardust" (from The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars, 1972) – 3:13 #"Suffragette City" (from The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars, 1972) – 3:28 #"The Jean Genie" (from Aladdin Sane, 1973) – 4:09 #"Life on Mars?"* (from Hunky Dory, 1971) – 3:54 #"Diamond Dogs" (from Diamond Dogs, 1974) – 6:06 #"Rebel Rebel" (from Diamond Dogs, 1974) – 4:31 #"Young Americans" (from Young Americans, 1975) – 5:13 #"Fame '90" (Gass mix) (Bowie, Carlos Alomar, John Lennon) (from "Fame '90" CD single, 1990) – 3:40 #"Golden Years" (from Station to Station, 1976) – 4:01 #"Sound and Vision"* (from Low, 1977) – 3:03 #"Heroes" (single version) (Bowie, Brian Eno) (from "Heroes" single A-side, 1977) – 3:38 #"Ashes to Ashes" (from Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps), 1980) – 4:25 #"Fashion" (from Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps), 1980) – 4:49 #"Let's Dance" (single version) (from "Let's Dance" single A-side, 1983) – 4:10 #"China Girl" (single version) (Bowie, Iggy Pop) (from "China Girl" single A-side, 1983) – 4:17 #"Modern Love" (single version) (from "Modern Love" single A-side, 1983) – 3:59 #"Blue Jean" (from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tonight_(David_Bowie_album) Tonight], 1984) – 3:10 *"Starman", "Life on Mars?", and "Sound and Vision" were released on the LP & cassette versions only. *When Changesbowie was issued in Rykodisc's AU20 series on CD in 1996, "Fame '90" was replaced by the album version of "Fame." Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Changesbowie&action=edit&section=2 edit *Robert Aaron – Flute, Sax (Tenor) *Carlos Alomar – Guitar, Guitar (Rhythm) *Roy Bittan – Piano, Drums, Drums (Snare) *Trevor Bolder – Bass *David Bowie – Synthesizer, Guitar, Composer, Keyboards, Saxophone, Vocals, Vocals (bckgr), Producer *Derek Bramble – Synthesizer, Bass, Guitar, Vocals (bckgr), Producer *Ava Cherry – Vocals (bckgr) *Andrew Clark – Synthesizer *Robin Clark – Vocals (bckgr) *Terry Cox – Drums, Drums (Snare) *Dennis Davis – Percussion, Drums, Drums (Snare) *Gus Dudgeon – Producer *Brian Duffy – Design, Photography *Aynsley Dunbar – Drums *Steven Elson – Flute, Sax (Baritone), Baritone, Baritone (Vocal) *Brian Eno – Synthesizer, Guitar, Keyboards *Sammy Figueroa – Percussion *Herbie Flowers – Bass *Ken Fordham – Saxophone *Robert Fripp – Guitar *Mike Garson – Piano, Keyboards *Jon Gass – Remixing *Mac Gollehon – Trumpet *Omar Hakim – Drums, Drums (Snare) *Chuck Hammer – Guitar *Stan Harrison – Alto, Flute, Sax (Tenor) *Eric Stephen Jacobs – Photography *Emir Kassan – Bass, Drums *Andy Kent – Photography *Curtis King – Vocals (bckgr) *John Lennon – Guitar, Vocals *Ralph MacDonald – Percussion *Lynn Maitland – Vocals (bckgr) *Arif Mardin – Synthesizer, Strings, Arranger, Conductor, Synthesizer Arrangements *Harry Maslin – Producer *Lynn Matiland – Vocals (bckgr) *George Murray – Bass *Tony Newman – Drums, Drums (Snare) *Andy Newmark – Drums, Drums (Snare) *Hugh Padgham – Producer *Mark Pender – Trumpet, Flugelhorn *Lenny Pickett – Clarinet, Sax (Tenor) *Chris Porter – Vocals (bckgr) *Nile Rodgers – Guitar, Producer *Carmine Rojas – Bass *Mick Ronson – Guitar *Pablo Rosario – Percussion *Robert Sabino – Keyboards *Guy St. Onge – Marimba *David Sanborn – Saxophone *Ken Scott – Producer *Frank Simms – Vocals (bckgr) *George Simms – Vocals (bckgr) *Earl Slick – Guitar *David Spinner – Vocals (bckgr) *Luther Vandross – Vocals (bckgr) *Stevie Ray Vaughan – Guitar *Tony Visconti – Vocals (bckgr), Producer *Rick Wakeman – Piano *Brian Ward – Photography *Masayoshi Sukita – Photography *Larry Washington – Conga *Willie Weeks – Bass *Mick "Woody" Woodmansey – Drums, Drums (Snare) Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Changesbowie&action=edit&section=3 edit Albumhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Changesbowie&action=edit&section=4 edit Singlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Changesbowie&action=edit&section=5 edit Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Changesbowie&action=edit&section=6 edit Category:1990 compilation albums